An Elderly Reporter
by writer writing
Summary: Clark meets an elderly lady from his future.
1. Chapter 1

Clark opened his bedroom window and breathed in the fresh air. Today was a beautiful day. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and best of all, no Lois.

His mom had given Lois a week off to spend in Metropolis. She was visiting an old friend, who would only be in the city for a week. He still couldn't believe Lois had friends that would choose to spend time with her.

He sprung down the stairs with a light heart and quickly finished his farm chores. Another thing that made it a wonderful day was that it was Saturday. He thought he might mosey on down to The Talon.

He sat down at a table and peered behind the counter. Sometimes, he still expected Lois to be behind there selling coffee and muffins. No. This wasn't the week to be thinking about Lois.

He didn't know how Chloe and Lois could be related. Sometimes he saw the similarities that arise from being in the same family but most of the time, he didn't.

He glanced up at the stairs. Maybe this wasn't the best place to come, if he was trying not to think about Lois. Lois' apartment was right up those stairs. At one time, it had belonged to Lana but when Lois took it over, she had made the apartment cry Lois. The only thing she hadn't done was write her name all over it.

He knew he could get his mind off Lois if he thought about Lana. Now there was a sweet, loving girl. She was a great judge of character and he had known she would dump Lex. In fact, she had dumped him a couple of weeks ago. He knew that he and Lana would probably never get back together but somewhere deep in his heart, he still had a little hope.

The Talon door opened and in walked this old lady he had never seen before. She had practical yet stylish shoes on. She wore a dark green pants suit on her thin, frail body. It was funny but he always thought older adults tended to wear clothes from their younger days. Her clothes looked well worn and yet it seemed to be the current fashion. She walked with a sturdy wooden cane and she somehow managed to walk proud. Her flowing, silver hair was tied back in a ponytail. The wrinkles in her face seemed to testify that she had seen a lot and gained a lot of wisdom. He wasn't an old man, so he really didn't know, but he imagined she might look pretty to an elderly man. The golden ring that flashed on her left finger proved she had looked pretty to someone at sometime. What he noticed most perhaps were her sparkling eyes. They were looking straight at him as if daring him to guess who she was.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked right up to his table and said, "Do you mind if I sit with you? Smallville's watering hole always was kind of crowded on Saturdays."

"Uh…no. Go ahead."

He stared at her, trying to place the old woman. Was she someone's mamaw or great aunt? He didn't think so. Maybe she had been in one of the nursing homes he sang carols to at Christmas time. It was driving him crazy, he knew this woman, and it was right on the tip of his tongue.

"What'd you say your name was, ma'am?"

"I may be getting old, but I don't recall telling you," she said, flashing him a smile.

She was completely in control of the situation. She was playing with him. You could tell she knew him and that she also knew he didn't recognize her. She was enjoying every minute of it and hoping to keep it that way.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"Coffee would be nice and what the heck, add lots of cream and sugar. I feel like a teenager again," and she lightly hit him with her cane.

He brought back her coffee. She seemed to be taking in her surroundings.

"Been away from Smallville a long time?"

"In a way. Last time I was here, the Talon wasn't."

"That's not surprising. It's kind of new. It was a movie theater, but I guess you knew that."

She grunted as she sipped her coffee.

"I bet you went to one of the shows, right? Saw Katherine Hepburn or Gregory Peck, maybe?"

"How old do you think I am?"

He guessed she was in her 90s but that was most likely one of those questions that shouldn't be answered.

"I'm not as old as you think, Clark. At least, not in the way you're thinking of."

She was a cryptic lady.

"So where are you staying?" he questioned.

"I'm just going to check into a motel and when the money runs out, I can always sleep in my car. Back seats aren't too bad, if you bend your knees and avoid the drive train-"

"Ma'am."

"And then you know if I have to sell my car for food that's okay too. I've always dreamed of being a hobo, riding the rails, and roadside fires."

"If you want, I guess you could stay with my mom and me."

"Thanks. You're a lifesaver. I'm going to go get my bag."

What just happened? If he didn't have the biggest feeling of déjà vu, ever. Why didn't he remember her?

He got up and followed her out.

sss

The elderly woman sat reclining in a chair watching a new movie on TV. It had been strange, but when it first came on, she had exclaimed, "I haven't seen this movie in ages!" Clark had politely reminded her that no one had seen it because it was new. She had laughed, hit him with her cane, and said, "It's as old as the hills to me."

He was sitting in the kitchen now and he peaked out at her every few minutes. He didn't know how his mom was going to feel about his letting a senile, old lady stay with them. He reckoned he would find out tomorrow, when his mom got back from the capital.

She was snoring now. It was amazing how quickly she had made herself at home. She took over his room without asking, not that he wouldn't have given it to her. She didn't seem to need to know where things were at.

He went in and cut the TV off. The silence woke her up.

"I guess I better go take a nap, huh? Take off that plaid shirt, Smallville, before I call the Fashion Police."

She climbed up the stairs with some effort and Clark stared after her, his eyes as big as saucers. He went over to the phone and made a call.

"Chloe, it's Clark. Do you and Lois have an older relative, who acts freakishly like Lois?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"I think there's a 90 year old Lois in my house!"


	3. Chapter 3

Clark and Chloe were sitting on the couch in his living room.

"Are you sure she's Lois?"

"What other explanation is there, Chloe?"

"I don't know. Insane people like to take up other identities. Do you know how many people think they're Benjamin Franklin or Queen Victoria?"

"Those are famous people. Besides, she never flat out said, 'I'm Lois Lane.'"

"I'm calling Lois."

"Don't do that. She's sleeping."

"Not that Lois. Young Lois."

"Please, don't drag another Lois down here."

"Hush. Yes. I'd like Lois Lane's room, please. Room number 36…Hi, Lois."

"Chloe, is that you? Is everything okay?"

"It's fine. I just wanted to see if you were there."

"Don't trust me? Is everything really okay?"

"I'm fine. If I get into trouble, Clark's here."

"Like that's reassuring," Clark shook his head in annoyance at this point, "please, call me if you need something."

"Relax and have fun with your friend. You deserve a vacation, Cuz!"

"I have to go. Bye."

"Bye, Lois"

"Just because you got a hold of Lois, doesn't mean that's not an older Lois up there."

Chloe sighed and said, "I'm completely well aware that stranger things have happened. I just want to know who, what, where, why, when, and how."

"Don't you always?"

She took her laptop out.

"I see you're going to do some research. I guess I should heat up the food mom left."

Clark stuck the chicken and dumplings in the oven and returned to Chloe.

"Found anything yet?"

"There are so many theories out there. It could be a time machine, a theory popularized by H.G. Wells. Not to mention portals, warps, loops etc. or maybe it has nothing to do with time and it's clones, parallel universes-"

"I get the idea."

"We still don't even know if it is Lois."

"Wait until you meet her and then tell me we don't know if she's Lois."

As if on cue, Lois came down the steps.

She saw them staring at her and said, "What? Did I grow another eye in the middle of my forehead?"

She went into the kitchen and shouted, "Ha! I thought I smelled chicken and dumplings." Clark and Chloe followed her in. "Looks like we'll be eating good in five more minutes."

"How do you know?" Clark asked her.

"The timer says so."

"How do you know the food will be good?" he rephrased.

"It's an expression."

"I don't think so," said Clark triumphantly, "I think you've had Martha Kent's cooking before!"

Lois sighed in defeat and asked, "How did you two find out?"

"It wasn't easy. You don't exactly expect to see a young adult you know appear as a senior citizen and when I figured it out, I told Chloe."

The timer went off.

"Don't just stand there people, let's eat!" Lois exclaimed.

Clark dished out the food and Chloe got the drinks.

Chloe asked a very practical question, "Why are you here?"

"I can't tell you that," she replied.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Keeping my reason for being here and the future a secret, keeps time from drastically changing."

"So that means you're not going to give us one little hint about the future?" Clark asked.

"It's amazing how much smarter you are than what your appearance shows, Clark."

"Please give us a little hint," Chloe begged. "I'm your cousin and I have the right to know."

"No."

"Please," Chloe and Clark begged together.

"No."

"Please."

"No. You all are worse than my grandchildren."

"So you have grandchildren," said smiling Chloe.

"So you have grandchildren?" said Clark in disbelief.

"I'm going to bed before you two find out everything I know."

"Lois, let me help you up the stairs," said Clark, putting his arm out.

Old Lois looked like she was about to refuse but then a look at the stairs and she gave in.

"I have a question we all know the answer to," declared Chloe, "Is Clark going to marry a certain person with the initials L.L.?"

"Chloe, Lois is right. We shouldn't know too much."

They made it up the stairs and Lois nodded and winked at Chloe, when Clark wasn't looking.

Chloe pondered this. Of course, he would marry Lana. How many L.L.s were there? She liked Lana, but she wasn't sure Clark and Lana belonged together.

Clark came back down the stairs and said, "I think I'm going to sleep in the loft."

Chloe laughed to herself. She thought that maybe he was a little scared of older Lois. Elderly Lois. She knew that it had to be her cousin or did she? Maybe it wouldn't hurt to spy on the old lady. Her cousin was a night owl and that was something that shouldn't change with age. Maybe it wasn't Lois after all and in that case, she needed to know and if it was Lois, what's the harm in spying on your own cousin?

She creeped up the stairs and placed herself beside the door. It sounded like Lois was on the phone. She pressed her ear against the door.

"I tried to keep my identity a secret. You should know that I have a big mouth. It won't be so bad if just Chloe and Clark know and listen what do you think of Lola Kenders? That's close enough to my real name." Kenders, thought Chloe, what does that have to do with Lane? "And Clark and Chloe will be able to help me cover up now. Their future selves won't remember this, will they?" silence "Not until the change is complete? Good and yes, I'm sure I want to do this. It has to be done. Are you sure you know what you're talking about?" pause "I know how the machine works, you've told me a million times. Time is like an afghan. It is nicely woven together but it doesn't mean there aren't holes to cross through to other parts and it doesn't mean things can't become unwove. Your machine keeps track of where these 'holes' are and when things start to 'unravel'. I've got it. I'm taking care of the situation." quiet "No, my husband doesn't know, Dr. Jacobs. Are you crazy? Do you think he would've let me come? He thinks I'm visiting an old friend. Over 60 years of marriage and he falls for it every time. I love Clark, but sometimes he's too naïve for a 95 year old man." silence "Don't worry, if I have a question, I'll use the time phone." The static noise meant she had turned it off.

Chloe hurried outside and doubled over with contained laughter. Clark had no idea he was married to an old woman, who was none other than her cousin, Lois Lane. That made them in-laws. She wanted to laugh out loud so bad, but Clark might hear her. She would have to wait until she got home. This was the biggest news she ever had, how was she going to keep it quiet and figure out what Lois was up to?


	4. Chapter 4

Three people sat around the Kent's kitchen table. Martha, Clark, and Chloe were having a discussion.

"Mom, you've always taken in strays before like Shelby and Lois."

"Shelby was a dog and Lois was Chloe's cousin."

"She's no trouble. I'll fix her meals, help her get around-"

"Son, she's not a pet."

"She's only going to be here a little while, at least I hope. I'll watch her. It's not like she'll overpower us and rob us blind with me around."

"I'll give her one more night and that's it."

"Thanks, you're the best!" he said as he hugged her.

"Is she okay? She's been in bed an awful long time. It's 10:30."

"That's not unusual, Mrs. Kent," said Chloe.

"Yeah. It wouldn't matter if she were 20. She's still a lazy sponger, who-"

Chloe interrupted, "Clark, that's no way to talk about your…"

"My what?"

"Your elderly friend, Lola Kenders."

"Did someone say my name?"

"Hi, you must be Mrs. Kenders. I'm Martha. We left you some bacon and eggs in the microwave."

Lois took Martha's offered hand and held it with watery eyes. She gently shook it and said, "I can't tell you how wonderful it is to meet you. I feel like I already know you. I'm sorry that I slept so late. I usually get up early on Sundays to go to church. The trip must have worn me out. Maybe we can have a devotion later."

"That would be nice, Mrs. Kenders," Martha said.

Since when was her cousin so spiritual wondered Chloe.

"I am afraid I have to go to the office today," Martha told her. "A member of my staff is taking a vacation and I have extra work to do."

Lois got her bacon and eggs and sat down at the table. Martha was leaving.

"Mrs. Kent, don't forget your keys," Chloe hoped Clark and Martha didn't notice that Lois looked at her and almost answered to Mrs. Kent.

Thanks, Chloe. I might need a vacation when Lois gets back."

Clark and Chloe were alone with old Lois, watching her eat.

"I was thinking we should go to Wal-Mart," said Lois.

"Who in the world would want to spend a day of their past at Wal-Mart? They're everywhere," said Clark.

"Me and they all went out of business in the new 50s."

"You're the guest, we'll go. I can't believe you still have those ratty bunny slippers on. It's surprising my mom didn't notice."

"Oh, shut up. You better make friends with them because you're going to be looking at them a long time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Guys, as much as I love watching you fight, we should get going," interjected Chloe.

About an hour later, the three of them were riding in Clark's pickup truck.

"Shoot!" said Clark. "I got so wrapped up in all of this, I forgot about my farm chores. We'll have to go back. They can't wait!"

"Nonsense. There's a little country store right up the road. Chloe and I can look around and get something to eat, while you do your chores."

"I don't want to leave you with no means of transportation."

"Fine. Leave us the truck and you can walk back. It's only 2 miles. After you finish, then we'll go to Wal-Mart."

Clark grumbled, pulled up in the parking lot, and set off down the road.

"The dork," said Lois, as she unbuckled her seatbelt, "I should have told him both parties here know he has powers. He could be done in five minutes flat! Now he's going to be gone for an hour or two."

"Lois?"

"What?"

"Why did you just tell me something about the future?"

"I know you eavesdropped last night. How else would you know the name I hadn't told anybody yet?"

"Whoops."

"It's okay. The information doesn't concern your future too much."

"I wish you would at least tell me if I get married."

"I'll tell you this. You have a happy life and that's what matters."

"I still can't believe you're so old."

"You're no spring chicken yourself where I come from. Clark on the other hand, doesn't act like he's a day over 18."

"You're in good health for your age."

"Clark is in great health for any age. Sure he's wrinkled and his hair is white but he's still the strongest man in the world. Oh, he can't stop an asteroid, but he can lift up a bus. He can't fly, but he can float. You get the idea. Don't get me wrong, it's a blessing. It only bugs me when he worries about my own failing health."

"His powers are great. I bet he really makes a difference in the world with them. I wonder what'd it be like to have them."

"It's okay, if you realize they're a huge responsibility."

"You've had them?"

"I had Kryptonian powers for a total of 2 years and three months. I was pregnant and Jor-El sent a way for an Earth woman to carry a half Kryptonian baby. Only while she was pregnant, of course, in case, Clark wanted to get married and have kids. My daughter-in-laws are able to carry quarter Kryptonians without having the powers."

"You have 3 children?"

"Nope. I have 4. Laura and Jordan are twins. You know how I am with kids. I would've been happy with two, but Clark loves kids. It's kind of funny, but it's me the children were scared of when we had to discipline them. They know their father is soft. I really do love my kids and grandkids and I wouldn't give even one up. They're about the only kids I can stand. I am so glad they didn't turn out like my niece. She's a monster and an only child, thank goodness. She's too big a job even for Superman."

"Who's Superman?"

"Sorry, it's a joke you won't get for awhile."

"It's a shame there aren't more Kryptonians around."

"It's a good thing. Clark and his cousin are wonderful people and their kids turned out great, but I've seen bad Kryptonians and it's not pretty. They're supposed to have a red sun because the power can be abused."

"Clark isn't the last surviving Kryptonian?"

"It's a long story. If the world lasts long enough, I'd say most people will have a little Kryptonian blood. There's 21 mixed people already."

"What did you do for a living?"

"I've told you too much as it is."

"Do you work in the government still?"

"Heck, no. I gave that up. I hate politics. I'm all about freedom of the press."

"You went into journalism."

"I didn't say that. Now, let's get out of the truck before I have a heatstroke."

They get out and go into the air-conditioned building.

"I'm just curious. When you were on the phone, you said you told Clark you were visiting an old friend."

"So?"

"That's what young Lois is saying now."

"What's your point?"

"Young Lois isn't visiting an old friend, is she?"

"I don't remember."

"I'm catching onto you. You still have a sharp mind and clear memory. You only feign a weak, old mind when it's convenient for you."

"If the other me is investigating about someone who's been threatening the senator, she will be perfectly fine because I'm here and alive at a ripe old age."

"She better be."

Chloe knew old Lois had to be up to something dangerous to protect her loved ones and she had to figure out what it was before it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Clark was standing outside the women's dressing rooms holding purses and CDs and soon he would be holding clothes, if they fit.

"Never go shopping with women," he repeated to himself again and again. How was he going to say no? His best friend was a girl, Lois talked him into things like this, and sooner or later he would have a girlfriend or wife who dragged him around to different stores. Old Lois must've stopped to stare at everything in the store, declaring their future value. When they had gone by the toys, the Barbie dolls had especially excited her. 'Do you know Bratz dolls ran them out of business? These are worth a fortune!' At the CDs she had went to the oldies section and realized she needed the modern section. She had also been advising them to collect good antiques or start a retirement fund because when they got old, social security wouldn't be there. The baby boomers had wiped social security clean, not that it was their fault because they had been paying into it for years. The fault rested on the government who had depended on the current working generation to pay the senior citizens, while they had used the baby boomers' money for other things. At least, he couldn't complain that it had been a boring day.

Old Lois was something else. She still gave him sarcastic remarks and insults but in a different way. He knew young Lois did it to annoy him but with old Lois there was a kind of affection behind it. It was a good thing he wasn't from this planet, otherwise he might be black and blue. Young Lois punched him and old Lois hit him with her cane. A lot of things about her had changed like she didn't drink period, she had become a Christian, she had gained a lot of knowledge over the years, and at the same time, she proved some things never changed. He wouldn't tell either Lois this, but he was beginning to like spending time with her because and despite all of this.

Chloe and old Lois came out of the dressing rooms, took their purses, and gave him the new clothes.

"Pay for our stuff and go put it in the truck, Smallville. We'll meet you at McDonalds. I've really worked up an appetite for supper."

"Aye, aye, Captain Lois," said Clark in mock salute.

"Hey, isn't that Lex over there?" asked Chloe.

"It sure is," answered Clark. "You wouldn't think a rich man like that would go to Wal-Mart."

"Haven't I told you? Lex takes over Wal-Mart and names it Lex-Mart," said Lois.

Clark and Chloe's eyes become wide and their mouths drop open.

"I'm kidding! Who knows what he's doing? He's going out the door now."

Clark and Chloe couldn't help but notice that she seemed nervous, sick, and angry at the sight of him. Did she know what he was up to?

"Okay. I'm going to put this stuff out in the truck," said Clark.

Chloe and Lois were waiting at the table with the food when he got back.

"I took the liberty of ordering your hamburger with lettuce, tomato, and onion."

"Thanks, Lois. That's just the way I like it."

"I know."

That was sweet of her. He didn't know she cared enough to remember how he liked his sandwich. Lana had known once.

"It's been a long time since I've seen that look, but I'd recognize it anywhere," said Lois. "You're brooding over Lana."

Clark was startled that she could read him so well, "I am not!"

"Hey, Lois! I think that old man over there is giving you the 'look'."

"I don't know why. He has to be 10 or 15 years my junior. I take that back. He's about 60 years my senior, now that I think about it. Great, he's coming over here."

"Hey, beautiful! Why don't drop your grandkids off at daycare and come play with me?"

"Why don't you go back to the zoo where you came from?" said glaring Lois.

"Don't be that way, baby."

"You heard her!" said Clark, standing up in a threatening manner.

"Okay! I'm going. Have a crush on Grandma, do you?"

Clark took a step forward and the old man hobbled away.

Why did he feel the need to get involved in her love life? It didn't seem she had given his actions a second thought this time. He wondered if she was a widow or still married. He knew she wasn't going to tell him.

Chloe looked amused, as she said, "You saved the day, Clark."

"I could've taken him out with my cane. This tool for the handicapped makes a great weapon."

"Don't I know it," remarked Clark.

sss

Clark was fluffing his pillow and straightening his blanket on the couch. He had dropped Chloe off, Lois was upstairs getting ready for bed, and his mom was asleep.

Clark heard Lois say his name and so he tuned in with his superhearing to see if she needed help.

"What is the matter with that man? He put his socks in my drawer again and I grabbed up one of his pairs. Now I have to wear his huge socks because the ones I have on has a hole in them after all that walking."

He heard her drop her duffel bag on the floor. Why was she blaming him? He hadn't touched her drawer. He heard a phone ring. That was strange. The phone down here didn't ring and he hadn't seen her with a cell phone. Who was she going to talk to in this day and age?

"What do you want, Dr. Jacobs?"

"I would really appreciate it if you told Superman and his kids to get off me and that you're okay."

"Let go of Dr. Jacobs, everyone."

"Give me that phone! Mom, I mean Mrs. Kent-"

"It's okay, Martha. He's got this time gadget. He knows you all aren't really Superman and Wonder Woman's kids."

"Great. What do you think you're doing, Mom?"

"Don't talk to me like that, young lady! I'm doing what I have to do. How did you find out where I was?"

"When Aunt Chloe called to talk with you, we suspected you weren't really in Gotham City."

"I planned for something like this. I have the time gadget and it won't appear there until this mission is complete. You can't stop it."

"Mom!"

"I love you, sweetheart! Pass the phone around."

She said I love you to four children and then her husband must've come on the phone.

"Honey, I'm sorry I lied, but I'm doing what I know is right. Only I can stop it this time and you know it. It's either this or we will live our lives apart."

"I'd rather have you alive."

"Clark, I love you."

"I love you too, Lois but-"

Old Lois turned the phone off, so that it wouldn't ring. She sounded on the verge of tears, as she whispered, "I'm sorry."

His older self was married to Lois. Somehow, he wasn't too surprised. He had always lived a tortured life and if he wanted to be truthful, a small part of him that had been constantly growing was in love with her. What did old Lois think she had to do? He heard her light snores upstairs. In the morning, he would share what'd he'd learned with Chloe and they were going to interrogate the elderly Lois.


	6. Chapter 6

Old Lois sat in the living room chair with her head leaned back in agony. Clark and Chloe had shared all they had picked up from old Lois with each other and now Clark was on one side and Chloe was on the other.

"We're not going to give up until you tell us," said Clark. "Now what did you mean last night, when you said 'it's either this or we will have to live apart'?"

"I meant this or we will have to live apart."

"Don't you realize we want to help?" asked Chloe.

"It has something to do with young Lois, doesn't it?" Clark demanded. "I'm going to go check on her."

"Wait, before you fly off, or run off, I guess I should say. I can guarantee you; it has nothing to do with young me. She's taking care of a psycho in Metropolis, who's threatening to kill the senator, your mom."

"By herself? I'm definitely going now," declared Clark.

"It has nothing to do with this. What's today? Monday and let's see, I remember I left on a Friday. It took me two days. That means she finished last night and she's going to be gone until Thursday because she brought along some work, in case she got finished early. Check the papers, if you don't believe me."

Chloe read the article, " 'KILLER IN METROPOLIS ARRESTED A young woman, who wished to remain anonymous, played a key role in his arrest last night. It is believed he sent threatening letters to Senator Kent, who was to be his next victim.' She's right."

"So again I ask, what are you up to?" Clark asked.

"Clark, again I tell you, I know what is required of me. Someone will die today no matter what and I'm here to do what I can. 'This' is what I am in the process of doing and 'living apart means in a young death sort of way. I'm going out alone."

She went to the cave and ran her hands across the symbols. She went to the very last one.

"I know what this one means," she said to herself.

She pressed her hand against it and it lit up and she was in the fortress of solitude.

"Jor-El? This is Kal-El's wife, Lois."

"You are right on time to complete destiny."

"I know. I had a machine to help."

"A machine that has served its purpose and should be destroyed."

"It'll be the first thing I do when I get back."

"You have made good and bad choices in your life but ultimately, you have chosen the right path. When I knew Krypton was destined for destruction, I tried to save the entire race, but I was only able to save my son. Remember that we have free will, but some things are just meant to be because a chain reaction has already been set in place."

"That's what I've been trying to tell my family! I'm ready to become a Kryptonian one last time and thankfully, it's not because I'm pregnant."

sss

"She's been gone an awful long time, Clark. I'm worried," said Chloe.

"I tried to leave the house, but it's like some invisible force is holding me back."

"I know what you mean. I can't move either. We couldn't even get to the phone when Lex called and left a message, I wonder what he wants?"

"Who knows? It's a good thing mom left for the office. She'd know something odd was up."

Old Lois came into the house.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick!" exclaimed Clark.

"You two must think you're my parents!"

"No, but we are your cousin and husband," said Chloe.

"That's only half true. Clark's not my husband yet."

"Don't change the subject! Where have you been?" asked Clark.

"Where I had to be. Clark, are you coming with me to Lex's house after I go upstairs to take care of something?"

"How'd you know about that message?"

"I'm from the future."

"Oh. You aren't going with me."

"I think you'll find that you can't leave the house without me."

After she came back downstairs, she walked over to Chloe and said, "Cuz, you have to stay here, but follow your intuition and you'll know what to do when the time is right. I love you."

"I love you too. Wow, wherever you've been, it's done you wonders. You act younger and healthier."

Clark and old Lois left to see what Lex wanted.

sss

He laughed a terrible, hacking, evil laugh. He had spent his whole life trying to rule the world, but one thing had always stood in his way, Superman, who he also knew to be Clark Kent. However, near the end of his life, he'd gotten a hold of the two things he needed the most: his own way of traveling through time and the ultimate weapon.

This weapon was built to seek a Kryptonian and kill him or her. It could only be used once and it was disguised as an ordinary pen. This was the perfect time to use it because there was only one Kryptonian. He could've chosen to use it when Clark was a baby, but he needed him to save him from the accident and other situations. It was also perfect because young Lex had broken up with Lana and was ready to fully submit to evil. They had been spying on the three friends the past couple of days.

Old Lex hid behind a lead-lined file cabinet. Young Lex had the innocent-looking pen on his desk. Clark and old Lois walked in.

"Clark, I'm glad you could make it. I see you've brought a lovely, young lady with you."

"Cut the crap, Lex, and get down to business," growled Lois.

Old Lex was pleased to hear the elderly reporter's voice. Old Lois could watch her young husband die slowly and painfully and watch her memories slip away.

"If you insist," replied young Lex.

He picked up the 'pen' and shot the pen toward Clark. Before anybody knew what was happening, old Lois jumped in front and took the hit.

Lex and Lex, seeing their plan had failed, made a run for it.

Clark wasn't going to leave Lois to die alone. He got on the floor and held her in his arms. A tiny hole in her chest was growing. He wrapped her up in his flannel shirt.

"Why, Lois?" Clark asked her through tears, "Why couldn't old Clark have done this?"

"The world still needs him. He's not a complete invalid. He can still help and our kids need him for superhero advice. It's also part of the prophecy."

"It's not fair! I need you. Why do people I love have to die?"

"You still have young Lois and it's not the end, Clark. I'm going home."

She drew her last breath with the words 'I love you' on her lips.

Clark held her close and cried so hard, he didn't think he could ever stop.

Chloe came to the doorway and then turned back, her eyes full of tears. She should give him some time alone. The paramedics were on their way up. She had trusted her intuition and called the police not too long after they had left. Young Lex had been caught and old Lex had had a heart attack and passed on to the ultimate Judge. It was unlikely that young Lex was going to be prosecuted by an earthly judge with all his money and a story that couldn't be told even in Smallville. No one had ever said this life was fair.


	7. Chapter 7

Clark stooped in front of the gravestone studying it. A beautiful angel was carved at the top. There were the initials L.L.K. below that and 96 years on this earth after that. It was pretty obvious that he couldn't have put Lois Lane Kent and the years she had lived from. He had also added two messages: 'Loving wife and mother.' and 'Do not weep for me. I am not here but with my Lord.' It sounded like something Lois would say.

He had to tell his mom what had happened, so she could be buried in the Kent cemetery and so he could make all the arrangements. He couldn't imagine what his older self felt about this. He felt so many things.

"Lois, one of the first things I remember about you is that you hate uncomfortable silences," said Clark as a tear rolled down his cheek, "so I'm going to talk. I feel guilty that I couldn't save you and guilty about the way I've treated you. If you could answer me, you'd laugh and say, 'what stupid things to feel guilty about!' I feel like a part of me is gone. There's a huge terrible ache in my heart that I feel like will never heal. I'm relying on God and the knowledge that I haven't lost you completely to get me through this. Family and friends help too. I brought you lilies. I know you like them. I also know this was a once in a lifetime love that I haven't really gotten a chance to experience yet, but I can speak for both Clarks when I say, I will only ever love you in that special way. I bet you're giving the angels a hard time up there and having the time of your life."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Lois was there. Young Lois.

"Chloe told me you were here. Only you could get so attached to a person in three days," she didn't say it harshly but tenderly.

Clark stood up and hugged her tight.

"I was only gone a week," she said, but she returned the hug.

"Lois, do you want to go get some coffee at the Talon?"

"Sure."

"With lots of cream and sugar?"

"Of course."

They held hands and walked. The birds were singing, the sun was shining and best of all, he was starting a romance with a young, future reporter.

The End


End file.
